Jorgen Von Strangle
Jorgen Von Strangle is the toughest fairy that exists in Fairy World and is the boss of all fairies. His wife is The Tooth Fairy. Personality Jorgen has a personality of toughness, but, like all fairies, he is scared of butterfly nets. Also, his only friends are Cosmo, Wanda and Timmy Turner. Once, when the tooth fairy dumped him for a while, he cried for around 2 weeks hugging (or choking) Cosmo and Wanda which annoyed Timmy. His girlfriend and now wife is The Tooth Fairy. Jorgen was also the villain of the episode Action Packed. Jorgen is an anti-hero, but can occasionally become an antagonist. He can be a bully most of the time, he will beat up Binky and, literally, sit on Cosmo and Wanda, crushing them in the process. There is no one in Fairy World who is stronger than he is, however, the Pixies were able to manipulate him occasionally, and Big Daddy threatened to plow him with garbage every day for all his life (which in fairy world means forever). He seems to enjoy bullying Binky to no end, but other than him, He enjoys bullying Cosmo and Wanda, despite them being his closest friends. He loves humiliating Wanda and scaring Cosmo. He can't help but to humiliate Wanda as much as possible, and blaming her for most of the catastrophes that often put peoples lives at risk, despite the clear fact that It is usually Cosmo's and Timmy's fault. Wanda clearly knows she can't do anything about this, so she snaps at Cosmo instead however, when it came to Timmy, or anyone else she loves, she isn't afraid to snap and tell off Jorgan. Other than Wanda, Jorgan enjoys bullying Cosmo. however, while he enjoys humiliating Wanda, he has a closer relationship with the weak, dumb, and pathetic Cosmo, but still tends to hurt him. It gets worse for Cosmo and Wanda, as even if they get annoyed with him and go to authorities, they cant do anything about it because Jorgan is the head of Fairy World, and can do anything he wants as a result, as he is in charge of all the fairies. Due to all this, he loves his life and can be very cocky and arrogant. He is also somewhat of a glory hog, especially in Fairy Oddlymics, where, even though he won most of the games for the fairies, he wouldn't let any of them play in even one game. His greatest loves in the world is his wife, The Tooth Fairy, hurting people, and humiliating the Pixies and the Anti-Fairies. Looks Jorgen has tanned skin, white hair, and green eyes. He is also very muscular with a perfect and very humanoid body (unlike the light, skinny, week, pointy bodies like other fairies, but a stronger, and more athletic body). He wears a green war top similar to that of a tank top/ no sleeved shirt, steeled toe boots, and army camoflauge pants, as well as spiked bracelets on his arms. He is also very handsome and has a flattop flattop hair cut. He also has the biggest chin in Fairy World, and the second biggest chin overall (first being the Crimson Chin). A joke in the series is that his head is shaped like the number five, due to his big chin and flattop hair. Other jokes include the several times the size of his butt increases, and how his size increases and decreases per scene (Usually he is only a head or two over the size of a normal human adult, yet on other occasions, to emphasize his great power and strength, he will appear to be at least 50-feet tall). Counterparts Jorgen has a counterpart called Anti-Jorgen, who, like all Anti-Fairies, has the personality which is completely opposite from the real fairies. Jorgan's Anti-Fairy was shown in a Fairly Oddparent comic book. He is apparently 2.5 inches tall. Trivia *He is parody of Arnold Schawrzenegger. *He was the host on Fairy Idol. *Since he does not have wings he needs a jet pack to fly. *it was revealed in a flashback that he met the toothfairy by wearing a sweater-vest Quotes *"Stupid, puny fairies!" *"Hahahaha! Nobody puts the boot to my glute" *Cosmo: (After everything is normal again) Woohoo, and still not a manly word to be said!(''Jorgan then sits on Cosmo he also has a anti side sofor info on it see anti jorgen *"AHAHAHAHA!! I mean...Poor little fairy..." Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Fairies